Valentine returns!
by optimisticbutneverquiteelegant
Summary: Valentine returns back from the dead to find Clary. He says he only wants to get to know his daughter, but is that all he wants or is he planning on making a warrior of Clary? R&R! Sorry, about the lame title!
1. Chapter 1

Valentine emerged from the cave. He got out his stele from his belt. He'd lost his other stele three months ago when he'd faked his second death. It hadn't been easy getting a new stele but there were still some people faithful to Valentine and the Circle. He spread out his arm and using his stele he traced the Projection rune he'd used many times before. He knew that there was a meeting in Alicante and everybody but the sick would be there, even the children, even Clarissa. Valentine didn't plan to attack, he planned to give them a choice. He chuckled as he saw them.

Clary gripped Jace's hand as they sat down in their appointed seats. These knew meetings were very different from the old meetings. The old meetings were for strategy or to convict someone and they hadn't been open to the children. While Clary was daydreaming the meeting had started. Suddenly, there was a scream. It had come from a woman in the left corner. Clary followed the woman's gaze and saw Valentine. She looked closer, it was a projection. How could Valentine be a projection? Clary had seen the smoke that had been made when Valentine's corpse had been burnt.

"Clarissa!" Valentine boomed. Jace's grip on Clary's hand tightened.

"Come here, daughter. Don't make me hunt you out!" Valentine continued. Clary stood up, ignoring Jace who was trying to pull her down.

"Can't you just rot in hell, like you're supposed to?" Clary asked.

"Ah, Clarissa. That is no way to speak to your father. Of course I never actually died. I didn't think you would all fall for it but once again I expected too much from you. Fair enough, this was a much harder death to fake but I managed." Valentine smiled.

"How?" Clary asked.

"Now, don't you worry your pretty little head about that." Valentine said."What do you want?" Clary asked.

"Once, Clary, I told you the reason I fathered no interest in you was because you were the reason your mother would not come back to me. However, now Lucian is in the way not you. Consequently, I wish to get to know my daughter." Valentine explained."When hell freezes over!" Jocelyn said standing up with Luke "If you lay one finger on her I will make you regret it!".

"I do not wish to hurt my own daughter, Jocelyn. I vowed never to hurt a child of my own blood again." Valentine said.

"She's not going anywhere with you! Maybe you won't hurt her physically but I wouldn't put it past you to turn her into your own little warrior." Luke said.

"Lucian, she is my daughter, not yours. I will decide whether she comes with me or not." Valentine said.

"Wrong. I am old enough to make my own decisions and I choose that I stay here with my friends and family. By the way, Luke is more of a father to me then you will ever be. My first memory of you is about a year ago and it still isn't important enough for me to remember it clearly but I remember the first time I met Luke so clearly and I was about five then. Even when Luke and my mom weren't going out and they were just best-friends he was more of a father to me. He was always there for me, holding my hand and helping me through it, while you were manipulating Jace and Jonathon and making them into warriors." Clary said.

"Lucian, you stole my wife and now my family. I will make you regret it!" Valentine said.

"Stay away from Luke!" I growled.

"Clarissa, you have a choice. Meet me outside Alicante at midnight tonight or I will go to war with Alicante. If you choose to meet me tonight you may bring five people of your choice with you who will stay with you to make sure you're _safe_, that is of course if you doubt my sincerity." Valentine said."I will always doubt you." Clary said.

"I hope to see you later, Clarissa. Goodbye for now." Valentine laughed then he was gone.

"Clary! Clary!"

Clary turned to see her mom running through the crowds towards her, calling out her name.

"Mom!" Clary shouted.

Jocelyn reached Clary and wrapped her arms around her."Are you okay?" Jocelyn asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Clary said smiling weakly.

No one else had uttered a word.

"This meeting is over. Take your family and leave. This problem will be solved." Luke called out to the crowds. His voice carried throughout the room.

"I have to go to him." Clary whispered.

"What's that, honey?" Jocelyn asked.

"I have to meet Valentine. Alicante can't go to war over me. He won't hurt me. I'll take the five people and they'll keep me safe." Clary said.

"No!" Simon and Jace said at the same time. They looked at each other and then Jace spoke "You're not going with him. I know him. He won't keep to his word. Don't you remember Ithurial?".

"Of course I do but he won't do that to me. I'm his daughter." Clary insisted.

"Okay, Ithurial is a bad example but what about what he did to me and Jonathan?" Jace asked.

"Come with me then. You can make sure I'll be safe." Clary said.

"Give it up, Clary. You're not going anywhere with Valentine." Simon said.

"Yes, I am." Clary said "Luke? What do you think?".

Luke took a moment to reply "I think you should go with him.".

"What??!!" Simon said.

"Yeah, what??!!" Jace said.

"I think Clary should meet Valentine. Valentine will wage war on Alicante if Clary doesn't meet him but I think Valentine meant it when he said I was the one in the way. He's concentrated on hurting me not Clary." Luke said.

"Okay, but if Clary goes, who goes with her?" Simon asked.

"Mom, Jace, Simon, Isabelle, Alec, will you guys go with me?" Clary asked. There were a chorus of "sure"s and "yeah"s then Jocelyn said "What about Luke?".

"I can't come anyway. Valentine wouldn't like it and I need to stay here to help with the council." Luke said."I'll miss you." Jocelyn said.

"I'll miss me too." Luke grinned.

Jocelyn laughed and kissed Luke. "Gross!" Clary exclaimed.

They just laughed.

They spent the rest of the day packing and getting ready. Clary tucked her new stele Jace had gotten for her in her belt. Jace had decided she needed a belt to look after her stele seeing as she'd lost three in the last month. Especially seeing as none of them had actually been Clary's. "Come on, honey. We're all waiting for you." Jocelyn called up the stairs.

"Coming." Clary called back. She picked up her bags from her bed and grabbed her weapon case from the floor. Clary ran out of the room pausing once to look back. She didn't know how long she'd be gone but hopefully not too long. Then she turned and ran down the stairs. Waiting in the hall of Amatis's house was Luke, Amatis, Isabelle, Alec, Simon, Jace and Jocelyn.

"Sorry. How long were you waiting?" Clary asked.

"Quite a while." Simon said.

Clary blushed deeply.

"Don't worry, the vamp is messing with you. We haven't been here long." Jace reassured her.

"Thanks for ruining my fun." Simon said sarcastically.

"Shut up, Simon." Clary said playfully punching him.

"We better get going. I know Valentine, he'll keep to his word but it's still better that we get there early." Luke said glancing at his watch. Everyone said there goodbyes to Amatis then, Clary took her stele from her belt and drew the portal rune. Once the portal arrived Luke went through first then Isabelle, Alec, Jocelyn, Simon, Jace and finally Clary.

Clary joined the group on the hill to see Valentine and Jonathon (Sebastian) and Jace being held back by Simon and Luke. Jocelyn was standing there frozen.

Clary ran over to Jace and gripped his hand.

Jace loosened up and stopped trying to attack Jonathan. Clary noticed Jocelyn standing there, not moving.

"Clarissa. You decided to come but do remember that I said you may bring five people not six." Valentine said."Luke is just dropping us off. I'll make him a portal in a minute." Clary explained.

"Good. Well be better be going then. Make him the portal!" Valentine ordered.

Clary hugged Luke "Bye Luke. See you soon. By the way I don't mind coming to your summer house.".

"Yeah, we already missed that party." Simon smiled.

"That was the last fight we had when things were normal." Jocelyn said to Clary.

"Things have never been normal." Luke smiled.

Luke and Jocelyn kissed goodbye and Simon and Jace said goodbye too.

Clary got her stele out from her belt again and drew another portal rune.

A portal appeared "I better be going then." Luke said.

He kissed Jocelyn one last time and stepped through the portal.

Clary closed the portal and opened a new one making sure she did not think of a certain place so Valentine could choose the destination. She shivered, he could take them anywhere.

Once she was done, Clary pocketed her stele once more.

"Hello, little sister and my dearest mother." Jonathon said taking a step towards Clary and Jocelyn.

"Stay away from them." Jace said.

"Mom, are you okay?" Clary whispered to Jocelyn.

"I'm fine. He may be my biological son but he isn't my real son. He's a monster and he has been since he was born. You are my only child." Jocelyn said.

Clary tried to ignore the icy tone to her voice as if she was forcing herself to say it. Clary remembered the blonde lock of hair her mother had loved and held. Clary had once thought it had been her father's. Then she had thought it had been Jace's. Now she knew it was Jonathon's. Jonathon's blonde roots were just starting to show in the black hair dye. It looked kind of stupid because his blonde was so much brighter then the black.

"How is he here?" Clary asked.

"I can summon armies of demons and you think it is hard for me to bring back my dead son?" Valentine didn't answer.

"You just can't kill people like you used to, can you?" Jace said.

"Jace, Alec and Isabelle Lightwood, the vampire and Jocelyn. Wise choices Clarissa except maybe the vampire." Valentine said.

"That vampire happens to have a name. He's called Simon and he's also my best-friend. It's also my fault he's a vampire so shut the hell up!" Clary said."That is no way to speak to your father. We'll have to work on that attitude. Some may say my parenting style is cruel but no one can say it is not effective." Valentine said.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on my daughter!" Jocelyn said.

"Now, now Jocelyn, I believe you mean our daughter." Valentine smiled.

Jocelyn growled causing Valentine to laugh."We better get going then." Valentine smiled.

He took a step towards the portal. He took a moment to imagine his place and then stepped through the portal. Sebastian walked towards the portal and just before he went through he turned to look at the others "Come on." he said motioning for them to come then he left through the portal.

"I guess we better go then." Alec said."After you.".


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, I haven't updated in so long. I start writing one story and then feel guilty for not updating on my others and I have school and stuff but I have a ill day today and I am going to try and write as much as possible. Please keep reading and reviewing. Also, check out my other stories. A big thank you to SilverGoldSun - .Day, Tomboy Amy, DarkestAngel11, and winglessangelsstillfly for reviewing. Also, I'm getting stuck on which story to update so PM me or review telling me which one u want me 2 update!! Thanks!!**

**Keep reading and reviewing!!**

Alec went through the portal followed by Isabelle, Jace, Clary and Jocelyn. They stood in front of a large mansion. It seemed sad and dark. The walls were a washed out grey and the sun was hidden behind the clouds, struggling to be seen. The trees were bare and the leaves layered the ground, crunching under Clary's feet. "Where are we?" she asked Valentine who was heading towards the house.

"Is this where you've been hiding?" Jace asked.

"No, this is not where I've been hiding and we're at the house of one of the people who are still faithful to the Circle." Valentine replied.

"Idiots." Jace muttered.

"What was that, Jonathon?" Valentine said raising an eyebrow.

"I said, they are idiots and my name isn't Jonathon, it's Jace."

"Those still faithful to me and the Circle are probably the smartest out there. They know I will rise again and they want to be on the winning side. I see nothing idiotic about that. I also know if due course my family will join me on the _right_ side." Valentine said.

"The _right _side?" Clary scoffed "Like we'd ever join you.".

"Clarissa, you will join me soon enough. You are my daughter." Valentine said.

"Why would I join you? Despite, the crazy streak that runs through my father's side of the family I am pretty much sane and I do not intend to abandon my family and friends." Clary said.

"Oh. but Clary, my dear, you have already abandoned your family. You have abandoned me but soon you will return to me. Soon you and I will rise to power, Shadow Hunters, werewolves and vampires. They will all be under our power. You will get anything you ask for. Anything at all." Valentine's voice was powerful but also the voice of a story-teller and that was exactly it. He was telling a story. Valentine would never come to power again, especially not with Clary by his side, not if Clary had anything to say about it. "Ahem." Jonathan interrupted but he was ignored."Have fun with that." Clary smiled a very fake smile.

"Oh, I will. I will enjoy having my family together once more." Valentine said before turning and calmly walking towards the house.

"Well, that was certainly… interesting." Jace said causing Clary to laugh.

"Couldn't of said it better myself, c'mon before daddy dearest burns the house down." Clary said. She grabbed Jace's hand and they followed Valentine.

**REVIEW!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Valentine approached the sinister door to the house and used an opening rune to unlock the door. The door swung open and Valentine entered the house with Jonathan at his side. Clary shivered as she followed Valentine into the house. Jace sensed her discomfort and squeezed Clary's hand. The house was decorated in dark colours and the lights were off, however, Valentine did not seem to need light to know where he was going. Clary looked over her shoulder and gladly saw that Alec, Isabelle, Simon and Jocelyn were following her and Jace. Valentine led the group into a large room that Clary assumed was the dining room. "Clarissa, you and Isabelle shall share a room. The vampire, Alec and Jace shall share a room and Jocelyn shall have her own room across from Clarissa's," Valentine said. Clary was relieved that she would be sharing a room with Isabelle and that she'd be close to her mom. Without them Clary doubted she'd be able to make it through the night - the house just creeped her out. Jace put his arm around Clary's waist. "Jonathan, please show everyone to their rooms and then come and find me in the library," Valentine said before turning and leaving the room.

"Follow me," Jonathan said before leaving through a different door to the one Valentine had left through. Clary hesitated before following Jonathon out of the room. They entered another dark room with a long, marble staircase. "The boys' room is on the first floor," Jonathon said before walking up the flight of stairs. The group followed him up the stairs and down a long corridor. The corridor was lit by flickering candles and Jonathon stopped abruptly near the end of the corridor. He opened the door closest to him and walked inside. Clary looked around the large room. There were three, huge beds with dark red duvets. Clary only just noticed the heavy rain spattering against the window. "This is the boys' and vampire's room," Jonathan said gesturing to the room."Great! I'm not even counted as a boy anymore?" Simon asked rolling his eyes.

"You're a downwardly. You aren't a boy," Jonathon said.

"Do you mind? That's my best-friend you're talking to," Clary said.

"Sorry if I offended you, little sister," Jonathan said, however, his face was blank and his voice held no emotion. Jace remembered when Jonathan had referred to Clary as the 'bitch' and he had obviously been ordered by Valentine to make a good impression or at least be civil. "It's not me you have to apologise to," Clary said nodding towards Simon."I'll apologise to Shadowhunters but never to downworlders," Jonathon said, a look of disgust on his face. However, even instructions from Valentine would not change Jonathan's views on downworlders. Clary rolled her eyes "Settle into your room and I'll take Clarissa, Isabelle and my mother to their rooms. Dinner is at 6.30pm," Jonathan waited in the doorway as Clary and Jace kissed goodbye and everyone else said their goodbyes. Once Jocelyn, Clary and Isabelle were ready they followed Jonathan back down the corridor. They passed the first flight of stairs and carried on down the corridor. Eventually, they reached another flight of stairs. Clary, Jocelyn and Isabelle followed Jonathan up the stairs and down another corridor. Clary was pretty sure she was going to get lost in this house. About halfway down the corridor they stopped at a door. "This is Clarissa and Isabelle's room," Jonathan said. He gestured to the door opposite Clary and Isabelle's "This is my mother's,"

"You're not my son," Jocelyn said, her voice filled with ice. Clary thought back to when her mother had cried over Jonathan and she had never heard her mother sound this… un-caring, icy and unemotional. Jocelyn saw the look in Clary's eyes and guessed what Clary was thinking of "I mourned the child I lost; not this monster before me," Jocelyn said. When Jocelyn was talking to Clary she was unable to hide her emotions. Clary could tell from the emotion in Jocelyn's voice that she was only uncaring and unemotional about Jonathan because he was the thing that hurt her the most and in a weird way Jocelyn still loved Jonathan because it was a demon in her son's body but appearances are strong. Despite the fact, that Jocelyn knew that it was not her son really, but a monster, it looked like her son - in that respect, Jonathan would always be her son.

"I am your child, mother. I always will be," Jonathan said, a look of determination in his cold, black eyes.

"I think we can settle into our rooms on our own now," Jocelyn replied, her face had returned to her smooth, emotionless mask.

"Of course. Servants will alert you and bring you to the dining hall for dinner," Jonathan said. As he turned the candles at both ends of the corridor flickered out leaving only the ones above Clary and Isabelle's and Jocelyn's doors. Jonathan seemed to disappear into the darkness and Clary stared into the darkness for a couple of seconds before she was snapped back into reality by her mother's voice. "Clary? Clary?" Jocelyn asked as Isabelle waved her hand in front of Clary's face.

"Sorry, what'd you say?" Clary asked turning to face her mother.

"Do you want me to come and help you settle into your room or are you fine on your own?" Jocelyn asked.

"We're fine, mom," Clary said. Jocelyn had always worried about Clary more then other moms. Clary had always assumed it was just because she was paranoid. However, now she knew that her mother had always worried that she'd bump into a faerie in Central Park or wonder about the weird tattoos she saw on a man she met in Pandemonium. _Old habits die hard, I guess _Clary thought.

"Okay, I'm just across the corridor if you need me," Jocelyn said. Sometimes Clary had thought that maybe all moms were as paranoid as Clary's but she didn't really know that many moms apart from Simon's mom who never seemed that bothered. Now Clary knew Maryse, who didn't seem that worried about her children unless they were in great danger, maybe that was because Maryse knew that Alec and Isabelle could handle themselves, however, after Max's death Maryse had kept a closer eye on Alec and Izzy. Clary hadn't even been sure that Maryse would let Alec and Izzy come with her to Valentine. Clary hugged her mother goodbye and Jocelyn disappeared into her room. Clary turned and opened the door to her room that she would share with Isabelle for who knows how long. Clary would just have to get used to this new house.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is just basically a filler chapter and I basically just refer to Isabelle as Izzy because it's easier and quicker to write! Hopefully, I'll update soon but I have loads of homework recently. If you read my story, Two Minds Think Alike, for the Host please vote on the poll on my profile! Thanks**

Clary entered the room and stared around her. The room was very similar to the boys' room and consisted of two large double beds, two huge oak wardrobes, a fireplace and several book shelves. Clary barely noticed the sofa at the back of the room, covered in dark red blankets. Izzy dumped her bags on the floor. She had nearly double the amount of bags as Clary. "Which bed do you want?" Izzy asked. Clary looked at both of the nearly identical beds "They're practically the same," Clary pointed out.

"Yeah, I know, but I'm _trying _to be nice," Izzy smiled. Clary laughed "I'll take this one," Clary dropped her bag on the bed closest to her, with a groan.

"But I wanted that one," Izzy whined. Clary laughed again "That's what you get for being nice," Clary smiled.

"I'm not trying that again," Izzy smiled back. Clary unzipped her bag and began to unpack. When Izzy saw that the majority of Clary's clothes were t-shirts and jeans, she tutted. "I can't believe _that's _what you brought!" Izzy exclaimed "It's… it's… boring,"

"Thanks, Iz. It's not like we're with anyone special. No one cares what I wear here," Clary said.

"You're kinda forgetting someone," Izzy said.

"No, I'm not," Clary said.

"Yes, you are," Izzy replied.

"No, I'm not,"

"Yes, you are,"

"No, I'm not!" Clary practically shouted. Izzy groaned "JACE! You are forgetting Jace. He is the one you need to look nice for,"

"Well, maybe… I was forgetting someone," Clary said timidly. Izzy groaned "You're so clueless sometimes. Let's see what I have to work with and we'll find something for you to wear," Izzy grabbed the pile of clothing out of Clary's hands and dumped it on to her bed. Izzy skimmed through the large pile and separated it into three smaller piles. Once she was finished, Izzy turned to face Clary. She gestured to the largest pile "This pile is the pile of clothes you are going to light on fire and never buy anything like this again," she gestured to the next largest pile "This is okay, but I'd prefer you not to wear this stuff that often," and then she gestured to the smallest pile "This is acceptable and I will work my magic,". Clary rolled her eyes as Izzy picked out a pair of black skinny jeans from the smallest pile and chucked them at Clary without even looking at her. Then Izzy took one of her own blouses and gave it to Clary. "This might be a bit big on you, but-" Izzy picked up a black sleeveless waistcoat from Clary's clothes "if you wear this too, it should be okay,"

"Thanks, Izzy. I'll be back in a minute," Clary turned and disappeared through a different door to the one they had entered.

Clary was relieved when she saw that she'd picked the right door and she was in fact, in the bathroom. The bathroom was decorated a lot like the house: with lots of wood and dark reds. Clary dropped her clothes on the floor and undressed, before entering the shower. The hot water hit Clary as she tilted her head to face the ceiling. The water ran through her hair and soothed Clary. Once she'd finished washing her hair, Clary turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. Clary noticed four towels hanging over a rack and she took two. She wrapped her hair in one and quickly dried herself with the other. Clary put on the clothes Izzy had given her and went back into hers and Izzy's bedroom. Izzy was laying on her stomach, on her bed reading a magazine. When Clary entered the room she glanced up and nodded in approval. "I'll have my shower while you dry your hair and then I'll do your hair and make-up," Izzy instructed. Clary rolled her eyes, feeling like a model with her own hair and make-up people. Clary hadn't bothered to pack her hair drier, since she knew it wouldn't work in Idris. Clary unwrapped the towel around her hair and used it to dry most of the moisture out of her hair. Clary's bright red hair fell around her shoulders. Clary got her hair brush out from her bag and attempted to tame the fiery mess. Five minutes later, Clary was still in a battle with her hair when Izzy re-emerged from the bathroom. "God, it sounded like you were brushing a carpet," Izzy said as she surveyed Clary's hair. "Look, give it here," Izzy said holding out her hand. Clary passed her the hairbrush and Izzy sat down beside her. Izzy tugged at the tangles in Clary's hair. "OUCH!" Clary exclaimed. "Sorry," Izzy said sheepishly. Clary smiled at her to show her she didn't mind before Izzy got back to work. Ten minutes later, Izzy was finished and she looked approvingly at Clary's hair. Clary was not as happy with the finished result. "It still looks really messy, can't you just put it up?" Clary asked. "Nope, Jace prefers it down and I'm not going to spend ages styling your hair and putting it up really nicely for Jace just to take it down. It's not worth it and remember you're making an effort for Jace and he likes your hair down," Izzy said.

"Do I really have to go to all this effort?" Clary asked.

"Yes, there are sacrifices you have to make sometimes," Izzy said."Urgh, I'm starting to wonder if it's worth it," Clary said.

"It is," Izzy said "Now shut up, I need to do your make-up," Clary sighed as Izzy armed herself with a mascara brush.

After Izzy had done Clary's make-up she began to get ready. Clary picked up one of her favourite books she had packed and began to read. Half an hour later there was a knock at the door. "Come in," Clary called, not bothering to look up from her book. The door opened and in the doorway stood Jonathan "Dinner is served,".

**REVIEW!!**


	5. Chapter 5

I set my book aside and stood up. "Coming," I told Jonathan.

I looked over at Izzy where she stood up in a pair of black high-heels that to me looked like death-traps, however, she had no problem keeping her balance in them.

I ignored the similar pair of black high-heels Izzy had left out for me and quickly put on my trusty converse.

I smiled at Izzy's scowl and we followed Jonathan out of the room and down the corridor. He led us past Jocelyn's room in silence.

"You told us _servants_ would take us to dinner. Did _daddy-dearest _decide Izzy and I got special treatment? Or are you just as important as the _servants_ now?" I asked Jonathan, attempting to bait him.

His fists tightened and a look of anger crossed his face, but he quickly returned to his neutral expression and ignored me. I hated saying the word servants; it wasn't really the actual servants thing, I mean these days we still have cooks, maids, nannies, butlers and sure, they could be counted as servants in a way but it was the fact that it was Valentine. Valentine wouldn't treat those who worked for him kindly, or with any respect - they would be lucky to not die if they did not please him.

Soon we were in a part of the house that looked completely alien to me and Jonathan opened a slightly larger oak door.

The room was similarly decorated to the rest of the house, in dark red and browns, with a burgundy rug on the floor. Stuffed animal heads decorated the walls, making me feel sick.

In the middle of the room was a large rectangular dining table that seated up to eight people. Valentine, Alec, Jocelyn, Simon and Jace sat around the table, leaving three empty chairs for Jonathan, Izzy and I.

There was a seat at each end of the table and three seats on either side. Valentine sat at the head of the table and Jocelyn sat to his right - which she didn't look ecstatic about. To his left was an empty seat where I assumed Jonathan would sit. Next to Jocelyn was Simon and there was a spare seat next to him. Alec sat opposite Simon and Jace sat next to him.

"Clarissa, please," Valentine gestured to the seat at the opposite end of the table to him, where I reluctantly sat. Izzy sat next to Simon, on my left. Simon smiled timidly at her as Izzy took her seat and his smile seemed to improve her mood. She returned his smile and I looked over at Jace.

He smiled at me and whispered "You look beautiful,"

I blushed deeply as my fingers entwined with his underneath the table.

"You don't look too bad yourself," I replied, smiling.

Izzy cleared a throat causing me to look at her "Told you so," she mouthed and I glared at her before quickly smiling to assure her that I was only joking.

"Hello, Clarissa, Isabelle," Valentine said, with no emotion his voice. Jonathan sat to his father's left and I noticed Alec stiffen.

Jace glared at Valentine and Jonathan angrily and I squeezed his hand. His attention turned back to me and he gently squeezed my hand back, the look of hate disappearing from his eyes.

"Valentine," I responded, my voice filled with venom.

"I do not appreciate your tone of voice, Clarissa," Valentine said patronisingly "You shall speak to me with respect and in a polite manner,"

"No, I shall not. I don't owe you anything so don't act like I do," I replied angrily.

"You are in my house and you shall do what I say," Valentine said.

"No, I'm in some idiot's house who is still loyal to you and I'm not even here by choice," I said with disgust.

"That may be but currently this is my house and you did have a choice, just not an easy one," Valentine replied, his tone was still neutral and that only seemed to anger me more. He seemed to always have an answer.

"Don't tell _my _daughter what to do!" Jocelyn shouted angrily but she was cut off by a different door from the one we had entered through swinging open, which I assumed led into the kitchen.

"Dinner is served!" called a tall man as he entered the room. He held a plate full of delicious looking food in his hands. He walked over to our table and set the plate in front of Valentine. Valentine took a bite of his food and chewed it before swallowing. "This shall do, Phillipe," he announced.

"Thank you, master," the man, Phillipe said before bowing and retreating backwards.

Suddenly, seven more men dressed similarly to Phillipe entered the room through the doors. They each held an identical plate of food. Soon a plate of food was set before each of us.

"You may go," Valentine said after we all had our food and waved his hand as a sign of dismissal.

Without a word, the men disappeared back where they had come from.

"Begin," Valentine said, however, only Jonathan and Valentine began to eat. The rest of us stared at our food cautiously. It wasn't that the food didn't look nice, it did. It's probably one of the best meals I've ever seen but this food had been given to us by Valentine. Who knows what's in it!

Valentine looked up from his food "You shall not be harmed by eating this food. Phillipe has made this food and you shall eat it or he shall be offended," he said, a tone of finality in his voice. I knew Valentine didn't give a crap about whether Phillipe was offended but we all slowly began to eat our food.

Suddenly, Simon fell forward against the table and he seemed to be unconscious. Before I could shout his name, Jocelyn, Alec, Isabelle and Jace all fell forwards too.

"_What the hell?_"I shouted angrily "What have you done to them?"

"I keep my promises, no one shall be harmed by the food. They are only asleep," Valentine said and a small smile appeared on his face "See you tomorrow, my daughter,"

A sudden dizziness overcame me and I began to rock to and fro.

"Go - to - hell!" I managed to spit out before I finally fell forward in deep sleep.

My last thoughts rang through my ears _Crap, I have food in my hair!_

***hi, I just re-did this bcuz someone asked about the hair line at the end. She has fallen forward and landed face first into the food, so she has food in her hair lol I put this here in case anyone else gets confused! **

**Anyway, plz review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, don't kill me! I know I haven't updated in forever, but I will try and make them more frequent :D I hope you like the chapter and even if you don't, review to tell me XD**

I slowly opened my eyes and surveyed my surroundings. I recognised the room Izzy and I shared and saw Izzy in her bed opposite mine.

Her chest rose and fell and I could hear the sound of her slow, even breathing, confirming she was still asleep.

Suddenly, the memories of last night's events flooded through my mind.

_Valentine! That bastard! _I thought angrily.

Gradually, I sat up and rested my back against the headboard. I wiped the dust out of the corners of my eyes and realised I was still wearing the clothes from the night before, however, my Converse sat neatly positioned next to my bed. I silently thanked the Lord - the idea of someone changing me into my pyjamas while I was asleep was just plain freaky.

I ran a hand through my wild mane of fiery red hair and stopped in surprise. A long dangling piece of spaghetti was stuck to my hand causing me to growl. Stupid food!

Groaning, I cautiously stood up and tested my balance. Once I did not resemble a hammered idiot, I disappeared into the en suite bathroom.

I quietly closed the door behind me, attempting to not wake Izzy as I turned on the shower and waited for the water to become warm.

Once it was ready, I slowly stepped in and the hot water pelted against my body. In seconds, my hair was soaking wet and stuck to my back. I quickly washed it, making sure all the shampoo was washed out. My tense muscles relaxed and my worries seemed to wash away with the water.

Eventually, I turned off the water and left the shower. Soon, I was dry and I wrapped myself up in the warm, inviting towel, before leaving the bathroom.

The first thing I noticed was Izzy, perched on the end of her bed; her hair resembled a bird's nest and I thought I sighted a… tomato? Despite this, she still looked drop-dead gorgeous, like always.

"What the hell happened last night?" she exclaimed as soon as she saw me. As I answered her, I flung the doors to my wardrobe open and began to search through it "Valentine happened,"

I pulled out a pair of ripped grey shorts, a grey tank top, a crop top, underwear and grey ankle boots. One glance out the window told me it was relatively sunny and warm today and I quickly dressed. I wore the crop top with over the tank top and inspected my outfit in the mirror. The crop top was mostly a light grey with black birds and darker grey shading on it. I looked over my shoulder at Iz, for confirmation and she nodded in approval.

"What did he do?" she questioned "I can barely remember a thing,"

"He drugged us," I informed her simply. Despite my anger earlier, now, I was much calmer and more collected. There was nothing I could do now, just avoid my father as much as possible and never eat any of the shit he put in front of me again.

"Drugged us? I'm going to kick his ass!" Izzy's anger was obvious and I gently put my hand on her arm in an attempt to comfort her.

"What can we do? He told the truth - it _was _in our food, but it only sent us to sleep," I couldn't believe I was defending him, but even though I knew what Valentine had done, I couldn't stop wondering why. Why did he drug us? What did he do when we were unconscious? Questions I knew he wouldn't answer.

"God!" Izzy exclaimed suddenly "What about the others? We're fine, but your daddy's little princess; what about Jace and Alec and… Simon?" she fretted.

"Daddy's little princess?" I scoffed. Yeah, right…

I noticed Izzy's hesitation before uttering Simon's name, but didn't spare much thought to it. I would worry about that later."They'll be fine," I assured her, trying to sound as reassuring and responsible as possible.

Sadly, I don't think I succeeded.

"Get dressed," I told her "Then, we can go find them. I'll go check on my mom while you wash last night's menu out of your hair,"

She limply picked up a piece of her midnight black hair and dropped it with a groan."Great! Just great," her voice was lined with sarcasm.

I cracked a grin as she stormed into the shower. Once I could hear the familiar sound of the water running, I grabbed my jacket from the floor by my bed and left the room.

Silently, I walked over to my mother's door and quietly knocked. My senses heightened and I gradually became more worried when there was no answer. Shouldn't the sleeping drugs have worn off by now? I wondered.

Slowly, I opened the door so I could see into the room. I saw my mother's shape underneath the covers of her bed and exhaled in relief.

I gently closed the door behind me and crept over to my mother's bed. Her chest slowly rose and fell steadily as I kept my footfalls light and careful.

Once I was towering over her, I leant towards her ear and whispered "Mooooom," I dragged out the word and slowly raised my voice.

However, she still lay in a deep sleep, oblivious to my presence.

"Mom!" I repeated, louder this time, but still, there was no reaction.

"Mom!" I practically shouted and her arm came flailing out and would have hit me right in the face, if I had not dodged to the side as quick as lightning.

Whipping her arm out had put her off balance and she'd fallen to the floor with a thud.

"Wagh! Clary? What are you doing?" Jocelyn questioned as she gradually rose and regained her balance.

"You wouldn't wake up," I replied simply, with a tiny shrug of my shoulders.

"Yeah, and that's a great reason to shout in my ear," her voice was heavy with sarcasm and I knew where I'd got it from. To be fair, Valentine had never come across as the sarcastic type. He managed to be a dick in many other ways…

Speaking of Valentine, Jocelyn still hadn't commented on last night and I wondered why.

"Uh… mom? Do you remember what happened last night?" I asked slowly, as if I was speaking to a toddler.

"To be honest, it's a bit fuzzy, but I remember going down to dinner - it was slightly awkward but mostly uneventful - and then we came upstairs, I read a bit of my book and went to bed. Why? What's happened?" a worried expression crossed Jocelyn's face and her eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

What the hell was she talking about? What had Valentine done to her?"Mom, I don't why you're thinking that, but whatever you experience last night never happened," I explained.

"Clary, what are you talking about? Of course it did," she smiled gently, but I kept shaking my head.

"No! Mom, it didn't! That never happened! Valentine drugged us to make us fall asleep - Izzy and I only just woke up. I don't know what he did to you, mom, but you have to believe me," I insisted.

Jocelyn was silent for a moment, deliberating what I'd said.

"Okay," she said finally "I trust you,"

I sighed in relief "I've got to go get Izzy, but I'll see you later, okay? And stay the hell away from Valentine," I knew I was treating her like a two year old, but I didn't know what Valentine had done to her and didn't want to risk anything.

When I returned to my room, Izzy was already dressed and drying her sopping wet hair with a towel. Unfortunately, our hairdryer wasn't in use here, but my hair was mostly dry by now.

She wore a ripped skinny jeans, black UGGs and a huge black jumper. It wasn't something Izzy would normally wear, but was still stylish.

She noticed me inspecting her outfit "Hey! It's for comfort! How are you not affected by the cold? You're wearing shorts for God's sake!" she defended herself.

"It's not cold," I retorted "Anyway, you look nice. Don't worry,"

"_Nice?_"she said the word with disgust "I don't want to look _nice_. That's it, I'm changing!"

"You don't have time," I said gripping onto her hand and pulling her up "We need to go check on the boys,"

"Fine, just wait one minute?" she pleaded.

Sighing, I nodded. She retrieved her stele from her bedside table and traced an unfamiliar rune on her arm. In an instant, her hair was free from any moisture, but still soft and shiny.

"_Now_ we can go," she turned and grinned at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

I grabbed my stele and we left the room. We followed the route to Jace, Simon and Alec's room, until finally we were stood in front of the oak door.

I gently knocked on the door, but heard no reply.

"This is how you knock on a door," Izzy said as she playfully shoved me aside.

Her fist slammed against the door and she shouted "Oi! Idiots! Open up!"

I heard a loud thud and heavy footsteps approaching the door.

It swung open and banged against the door with a loud bang! I did not look at the person who had opened the door's face, but looked behind them and noticed the bed in the corner was empty. The bed was made and un-slept in.

My heart constricted. Who was missing?

**Okay, so I know the end is pretty crap, but I want you to review and tell me who you think should be missing :D **

**Also, I really want to change my crappy title so if you've got any ideas, tell me!**

**I will try and update more often and the more reviews I get telling me who you think should be missing will make the update come even quicker!**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Authors Note

Bonjour! Okay, I fully understand any urges to kill me, but, please, forgive me. I'm so so sorry that I haven't updated in nearly a year, but I don't have any more school until September so I have a whole month to get back into the routine of writing so I promise for definite this time that updates will be more frequent. However, before I start updating I have a quick question. I've just re-read this story and, to be honest, I don't mind it, but I'm a perfectionist and there are honestly some moments where I physically cringe, so I am tempted to re-do it chapter by chapter, but I decided to leave that decision up to my readers. Therefore, do you think I should redo this story or not? Before you make your decision (of which you can tell me via reviews or by PMs), just know that I have already started writing the next chapter so if no one wants me to redo the story, I will upload it tomorrow morning and if you do, I will upload as soon as I have redone the other chapters. Also, if I do redo it, I promise it will not take long. I still like the basis of the story, there are just aspects of my writing, not the plot, which I would like to change and I will upload the new revised chapters as soon as possible. I get that few people will actually want me to redo it because I know the feeling when a writer changes their work and it means longer till the next update which is frustrating if you like the story, but it does mean that if I am happy with my previous work, I'll be more eager to continue with it and the updates will be even more frequent and enthusiastic, so with that in mind, please do let me know what you would like me to do and I will do so straight away depending on the majority of feedback.

I hope I have not lost too many readers and as soon as I make my decision, I will remove this post and get updating ASAP!

Thanks x


End file.
